


Bedtime

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime, Benny carries the reader, Benny is adorable and fluffy, Benny is aways the gentleman, F/M, like always, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You are determined to stay up and watch your movie, but your level of exhaustion has different plans. No matter what, Benny is there to take care of you





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I usually publish one fic at a time but figured I'd publish this one along with my one-shot ("Don't Leave Me") since this one is kinda short. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

"Chère, your head’s been banging off that pretty little chest o’ yours for the past ten minutes." Benny chuckled, walking into the living room from the hallway. "Why don'cha go to bed."

 

"I'm not tired... My movie isn't over yet." You blinked your watering eyes and yawned so wide that it made your jaw sore. He knelt down in front of you and ran his hands along your thighs.

 

"I know you Winchesters are stubborn, but ya can't tell me you ain't tired." He smiled, moving to kiss you, pressing his soft lips to yours. He sat beside you on the couch pulling you onto his lap to face him.

 

"Benny, I'm missing it." Your eyes fluttered closed a few times and you yawned again, letting you forehead come to rest on his shoulder.  

 

"You ready to go to bed now Little Chère?"

 

You didn't respond verbally, too tired to form words, so you settled for nodding and nestled your head into the curve of Benny's neck. He stood from the couch taking you with him, and carried you to bed. He laid you down gently and brushed the hair from your face.  

 

The boys had sent you and Benny on a rather challenging hunt this morning, but it had been awhile since he'd seen you this exhausted. You were practically asleep by the time you hit the mattress. "Darlin', you gotta get undressed first." You didn't move, not even a twitch. He shook his head, and held the back of your hand to kiss. "You're too perfect for me, Chère." He untied your boots, quietly setting them on the floor, then he moved to undo your jeans. "Lift your hips, Darlin'." Still half asleep you obeyed, humming with smile and murmuring something. Benny then stripped you of your tee shirt and bra, he wanted to leave the bra on out of politeness, but he knew you hated sleeping in underwire.

 

After readying himself for bed, he climbed in beside you and pulled you close to his chest. Benny smoothed out your long hair, trying to avoid being suffocated, and wrapped both of you in the cool, thin blankets. You snuggled in closer to his firm chest and sighed happily. You would always be his perfect little spoon.


End file.
